Angels Choking On Their Halos
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: When Steve wakes once again from a nightmare about the friend that was there for him for most of his life, he's convinced he's having flashbacks. But could there be more to the dreams than he first sees? Completed. No sequel coming. Just a one shot.


Steve shot awake and looked around, groaning as he woke from yet another nightmare. He closed his eyes and flashbacks taunted his mind. Bucky falling from the train, hands inches away from each other's. Steve's eyes snapped back open and he got up, yanking his shirt on and getting dressed to head down to the gym in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve nodded at Natasha as she left the training room; did she suffer from horrendous nightmares or did she just train? He sighed and began to take his anger out on the punching bags. Thoughts ran through his mind. That was the fourth time he'd had that dream in a week. What did it mean? Was his mind stewing on things that had past? Or was there a chance; his heart leapt; that Bucky was still alive and he subconsciously knew? No. Bucky was dead. There was no way he could survive that fall.

The punchbag flew from it's hook and slammed against the wall, splitting open. Steve panted hard, watching the bag before going over and dragging it to the pile of bags he'd already burst that week. Hooking up a new one, he began punching again.

Steve stepped back from the seventh punch bag as it slammed against the wall and panted hard. He rubbed his face before going to his locked and grabbing one of the many waters he kept in there. He gulped half of the bottle down before heading out to the track. He started off at a sprint, ignore the sharp stabbing pain in his chest with every inhalation. His feet slammed on the concrete and he winced a little. He could feel his body shutting down. He stopped sharply and stumbled to the wall, leaning heavily against it. He could see Clint and Natasha running towards him as he fell to the ground, barely able to breathe. He looked up and spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, his heart nearly stopped. Bucky. Bucky was standing on the roof of SHIELD headquarters and looked distressed. Steve reached out weakly to the roof before coughing hard. He could feel blood flecking up his windpipe and he gasped out for air. Coulson caught his eye. The agent had tears streaming down his face and was being held back by Maria. Steve tried to stand, tried to comfort Coulson but he collapsed as his legs gave out from under him. Medics were by his side by now; the pain in his chest felt like he was being stabbed, over and over again. Words such as "over exertion" and "heart attack" drifted over him but he couldn't take it in. His head weakly turned to see Bucky again, looking as though he were going to run towards him and his fingers stretched out to him, only for his head to be turned by a medic.

"Steve, my name is Sophie. I need you to stay with me here. Stay awake. Focus on my voice."

Steve tried the best he could but he could feel his consciousness slipping away, slipping through his fingers. An oxygen mask was pressed to his face and he gulped at the oxygen. As his eyes closed, the last thing he heard was Natasha, yelling his name out in a panicked tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve's eyes slowly flickered open as he regained consciousness. He was in the medic bay. He slowly sat up and pulled the oxygen mask from his face, looking around. A nurse walked by and he cried out to her.

"What happened? Why am I in here?"

"You pushed yourself too hard, you had a heart attack. It's good to see you awake, Captain Rogers."

With a toothy smile, she disappeared, going to continue her work. Steve leant on the head of the bed and frowned. Bucky was alive. Had he too been frozen in the ice for so long? How had he survived? He closed his eyes before opening them at a noise. Fury had walked into his room and he braced himself.

"Are you an idiot, Captain Rogers?"

"No, Sir."

"You are not invincible. Your body can be just as weak as our own."

"Where is this going?"

"You over-exerted yourself and gave yourself a heart attack. Why?"

Steve frowned. He didn't want Fury to think he was incapable. Instead, he decided on a topic change.

"James Buchanan Barnes is alive. I saw him on the roof just after I collapsed."

"James Buchanan Barnes died back during the war. He fell off the train, if you remember?"

"I remember that clear enough. But I also know what I saw."

"You were having a heart attack. It was a hallucination."

"NO! I WAS NOT HALLUCINATING! I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND I SAW MY BEST FRIEND ALIVE!"

Steve didn't realise he was out of bed but he had Fury backed against the wall. A doctor came in.

"Captain Rogers, please, calm down, come and sit dow-"

"NO! I'M GOING TO FIND BUCKY!"

He stormed past everyone only for security to grab him and force him to the ground. 'Sedation needed' pricked in Steve's ears and he struggled.

"NO I NEED TO FIND BUCKY!"

He felt a needle go into his neck and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up and struggled. He didn't know where it was but it was cold. He looked around to find himself in a small, cramped space and he let out a yell.

"Please no. Please don't freeze me again. I'm begging!"

He slammed his hands on the glass and began crying.

"We're sorry Captain Rogers but you need to calm down. We'll awake you in a few days."

"NO NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The cold became more intense and Steve struggled harder. Just before his eyes closed, he could have sworn he saw Bucky storming in and fighting his way to the control panel. No, he was just hallucinating. Black took over his vision and Steve slumped where he lay.


End file.
